Yuffie's Story
by FLUFFYTIGER
Summary: AU but still follows the story. Yuffies journey of self discovery and romance throughout FF7. Story gets better in later chapters. Clouffie. abandoned
1. Chapter 1

The first chapter of Yuffies story is a little about her self and Shinra. I was going to call it Yuffie and Shinra but ifIdid I could not realy continue it and keep it just about Yuffie and Shinra. Enjoy

* * *

Yuffies Story

I am your average teenage girl, well not really how average can you be If you were trained to be a Ninja since you were Two years old! As far back as i can remember my life has been nothing but misery. ( A.N. Sarcastically read ) Getting up to be bathed by servants, the most expensive food for breakfast,lunch and tea. Lounging around until late afternoon just to get bored and than deciding I would take my lessons by the greatest Ninja/Shogun that ever lived, my father!

Gawd I hate my father! Up until my Fifth birthday I absolutely adored him, he was smart, he was strong, he was skilled, he was the undefeated champion of Wutai, he was honest, riotous, loving. All of this came to a halt when Shinra came.

For those of you don't know ( A.N. Like any one reading this doesn't ) Shinra is the most powerful corporation on the planet, and this all started because Shinra found a way to turn the planets life or Lifestream as it is commonly known into cheap long-lasting power called Mako energy.

When Lifestream is put through the complex machinery known as Mako reacters it is transformed into Mako energy and that's how Shinra started. Everone wonted long-lasting cheap electricity and so Shinra expanded and built reactors all over the planet where the Lifestream runs close to the planets surface.

Shinra itelf was not an evil corporation to start off, foe a long time Shinra caused little to no problems fixing more than they caused but that stoped when activists bluw up a reacter protesting that Shinra was killing the planet! ( A.N. Which they were! ) So using thier wealth Shinra went on the warpath and anyone presumed a terrorist was killed, any army that stood in thier way were ogliterated by Shinra technology which nobody knew they had! Thier technology was not what won them every battle, it was SOLDIER, a highly skilled group of Shinra soldiers that had strength, speed and kill like nobody had ever seen before.

Every member of SOLDIER had a weapon hand crafted to suite them ( A.N. mostly melee weapons ) as if it was a part of them like an arm or a leg. SOLDIER also had training with magic spheres called Materia.

Materia, Gawd I love Materia, the way it sparkels, the many different colours it ones in, being able to cast magic when you hold it, the way it sparkels, selling it for lots of Gill, the way it sparkels, Gaw I love Materia!

Shinra first came to Wutai with their diplomats trying to persuade us that we could all benefit from using Mako energy in our lives. But Wutains are a proud people that belive if something ante broke don't fix it. Little did we know that anyone how turned them down became terrorists in Shinras eyes and so a war between Shinra and Wutai broke out. Being only five and lazy by not kepping up with my Ninla training I was kept indoors as the war went on. The only thing that went through my mind was how proud I was of my father and how badly he would hurt the enemy. What I did not expect to see was my father speaking with a Shinra employee about our surrender, he handed over our way of life, our culture for a gill and easier said life promised by the Shinra.

I WAS MAD, OUTRAGED at what he had just done, this man that I believed to be my father that taught me everthing i know up to this point had just betrayed every thing he taught me. It was then and there that I dedicated my life to hating my father, destroying Shinra, becoming the greatest Ninja that ever lived and most importantly having the most spectacular collection of Materia ever!

That being said I've just turned sixten and the only thing I've accomplished is my father knows thatI well and truly hate him. All the Materia in Wutai I could find I borrower with no intention of returning NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! ( A.N. Yuffie has such weird evil laugh ) Tomorrow I'm running away from this joke of a life, to begin my life a new, to broaden my horizons, to find love, to boldly go where I haven't gone before... Who am I kidding, look out world The Great Ninja Yuffie is after your Materia. Look out Shinra because I have enough Ninja stars for all of you and I want my revenge!

I wonder If I can find any suckers that are stupid enough to wander into a forest.

NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK!

* * *

Well there it is a truly great story. Second chapter all most finished for those that are interested please have patience. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Just my luck, I've been travelling for the past six months and It had been great, I mean, I can do any thing I want. For instance I have been borrowing (A.N. she means steeling!) peoples items and materia and then they disappear so I can't return them! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! Due to my fabulous looks and personality I've am able to stay at any hotel free of charge. (A.N. she has been breaking and entering! Does this girl have no conscience?) I've been able to hitch rides to where ever I wanted to go, (A.N. mostly a stow away) and that's how I found out I get travel sick! With all the problems I have already I just had to have travel sickness! (A.N. Yuffie takes a deep breath) Anyway as I was saying, I've been travelling for the past six months and I was taking a short cut through a forest and I encountered a small band of people, three in all.

There was a really, really tall black man who appeared to be in his late thirties, early forties, at least seven feet five inches tall and bulging mussels and what appeared to be some kind of gun grafted on where his right hand should be. There was a women with long brown hair that went down past her bum and was about five feet seven inches tall, she looked to be in her late teen years or her early twenties. While watching the group I was surprised she never toppled over for she was well endowed if you catch my meaning. I did not see weapon on her so figured the others to did all the fighting. Lastly there's the spiky headed jerk! This guy had light spiky blond hair that came at you from every where. He was about six feet two inches tall and carried a sword as big as himself! I was surprised he could even carry it for it looked heavier than him. I had planned on leaving them alone but I caught a glimce of spiky's eyes and then remembered one of my goals which to destroy everything to do with Shinra and that meant killing anyone that was a member of SOLDIER.

Your probably wandering how I came to the conclusion that this spiky headed jerk was a member of SOLDIER, (A.N. we all know how she does) well I'll tell you. I remember over hearing from my father that all members of SOLDIER have glowing blue eyes and carry a lost look in them. So tossing my plan in the bin I devised a new plan, one that involved killing the spiky headed jerk and taking everything of value off of his companions. It did not go as planned.

The first thing I did was throw a couple of smoke bombs to disorientate them, it worked on the tall black man and the women but SOLDIER boy just looked straight at me, drew his sword and charged at me with surprising speed. I should of realised he was out of my league from the stories I was told as a child but I thought the stories were just exaggerated. Before I knew it I was in the foetal position cradling my head, he must of hit me with the butt of his sword when he got a good look at me. I gave him a look of anger and disgust but did not get up for fear he would kill me. During our staring contest his two companions found us, instantly the woman went to the spiky headed jerk and checked him for any injuries he may of sustained, the tall black man on the other hand took one look at me and laughed!

How dare he laugh at me! I'm a Wutai Princess for crying out loud, he of course didn't know that and I didn't have my fathers guard with me so it's was up to me to set him straight! I slowly rose to my full height, which was five feet, three inches and brushed my self off. Before he could react I lunged at him! I latched onto him and flipped myself over on his back, rapped one arm round his neck and the other pressing a Ninja star to his throat.

I had them where I wanted them, the man in my grasp must have worn a look of complete surprise, the young woman looked ready to beat me to death with her fists but the spiky headed jerk just stood their calmly looking at me with those big blue eyes that I hated so much. The first objective now was to disarm them and since the woman had no weapons I could see, I told that spiky headed jerk to throw his weapon away. He did so but he threw it at me! I barely got off the big man in time before the sword went over head. I was about to give him a glare that meant imminent death just as someone's fist cracked me in the face and sent me flying to a nearby tree knocking me out.

I awoke a few hours later in a daze, tied to, I presumed the same tree I struck when I got sucker punched. Those three were sitting by a small campfire talking merrily, well the tall black man and the women were but the SOLDIER was just sitting there with a distant yet bored expression on his face. I'm guessing that people who are trained to be in SOLDIER didn't have much of a social life or it was discouraged by their superiors so they could keep their mind on the task at hand.

I decided to keep my awakening to my self and try to escape these ropes, leave and plot my revenge on them. But there was a problem, They had taken all my weapons and materia. That in itself wouldn't have been a big problem if I had not fallen asleep during my rope escaping lessons! Gawd! I hate my short attention span! I only had one option left to me and that was to swallow my pride, ask them to untie me, give me my stuff back, apologise and to be on my merry way. That did not work either.

They, that means tall and black, long hair and well endowed looked at me as if I was crazy, they probably thought I had escaped from a mental asylum and was on the run! That spiky headed jerk turned from a living statue to a slightly more animated living statue and said they would release me when they got clear of the forest, he looked like he was about to say something else but was cut off by the big guy who said if I attacked them again he would kill me!

My blood was boiling! I was so angry, I thought my head would explode or it could be because I had a small concussion for being hit on the head twice. I shouted profanities and insults at them till I was red in the face, out of breath and wheezing, I started mumbling to my self about how my life sucked and that I wish I was a better Ninja and finally my disgust of Shinra. This had a positive effect on them when they heard of my hatred or Shinra, the woman started talking to me, told me their names, which were Barret, Tifa and Cloud. She told me they were a part of a resistance group called AVALANCHE. They were on a journey to save the planet and defeat Shinra. These were my kind of people but they were still allied with that Ex-SOLDIER Cloud so to me they were not to be trusted. In order to save the world they would have to defeat the greatest member of SOLDIER, Sephiroth! That little bit of information gave me a lot of questions because the last I heard of Sephiroth he died five years ago!

All this has me in a complete muddle, I think I'll tag along until everything makes sense or until they let their guard down, so I can steal their Materia!

NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Traveling with AVALANCHE for the past seven weeks has been a blast! It is so much fun hanging out with these people, Barret is always shouting and swearing at everyone that rubs him the wrong way, Tifa tryies to play the big sister role towards me which isn't bad but can get on my nerves when she tries to change me by saying stuff like "It is bad to steal" and "boys like girls to be a little less hyper". Who cares if boys like girls to be less hyper, I'm not looking for a boyfriend yet and even if I was he would have to accept me for who I am, or he can get stuffed!

It turns out as a resistance group, AVALANCHE is small, so small in fact it only has five members, six if you include me. The other two members are called Red and Aeris. Red is not human, he may speak human and have a brain the same size as a human but he defiantly not human. Red is some kind of dog or wolf with bright red hair and a main that sticks out and is stronger than steel! He is very quiet and keeps to himself, the only information I could get out of him is that he is forty eight years old and is the last of his kind.

Aeris on the other had is also the last of her kind but not because she isn't human, it is because she is the last remaining pure human. Aeris is an Ancient or CRATA as they called them-selves. Apparently she can speak with the planet and sprits before they return to the Lifestream. Aeris is like the mother I never had and always wanted, she is kind hearted and caring, a great cook which is good because the other can not cook well and I can not cook at all! Aeris is only twenty two and makes me wonder how someone so young could be so knowledgeable about the world, it must have something to do with her being an Ancient. The greatest thing about Aeris is that she lets me play with her most precious possession (A.N. under supervision of course), her pail green materia.

While observing this merry little band I notice that Tifa and Aeris are always trying to get Clouds attention, I just don't see what they see in him, sure he's strong and good looking... I mean not that bad looking but he's as stiff as a plank and just as dense, he has no sense of humor and despite having a commanding air around him he just can not act the part. He'll say things like "let's mossy" instead of "move out", he sounds completely ridicules. He can never tell if he's coming or going and gets really confused when things don't make sense. He's not my idea of a perfect catch but there's no convincing Tifa or Aeris of that.

I've not got much in the way of information out the group other then AVALANCHE has to stop Sephiroth from getting to the Promise Land.

The Promise Land is supposed to be an area surrounded and filled with Lifestream. The CRATA are said to of journeyed to the Promise Land and lived a life of prosperity and happiness until they died off for some reason. I don't know why Sephiroth is after the Promise Land and I don't care, as long as I keep myself away form his exceedingly long Samurai sword I will be completely happy.

We have just passed through the aquatic military fortress base called Juhurn, this place is so big you would not believe it, other than Midgar or The Gold Sorcer it is the biggest structure Shinra has built. As I said Juhurn is a military fortress, so if it were to be attacked it would go into a lockdown mode, lots of cannons will shout out of the floor and Soldiers will pour out of nowhere ready to defend the base, there is also a giant cannon on top of Juhurn that firers three by three meter shells! It's called Sister Ray. Girl Power!

Since we have to cross the sea to follow Sephiroth, we've became stowaways on a cargo ship, which meant I felt like crap! No one seamed to care that I was dieing! And that's when it happened! Of all the people in the world, Cloud had to be the one to show concern! That spiky headed jerk just had to come up to me, asking me how I felt and then started to tell me that he understands what I am going through, that he to has travel sickness too! Just when I was about to throttle him, he offered me a tranquilizer and I quickly accepted and drank it down. It wouldn't put me to sleep, just make me sleepy and settle my stomach. Perhaps I should not hate him just because he was in SOLDIER, after all he is only twenty one and was too young to have been in the war with Wutai and Shinra.

The boat ride from then on should have been "easy sailing", but it was not to be. Sephiroth is on board! When Cloud found out he started acting as the leader the other thought him to be, well not me and Barret. Barret has an ego as big as himself and keeps ranting on about how he should be the leader because he started AVALANCHE, we just ignore him when he starts shouting off his mouth. Cloud split us up into groups to make the search for Sephiroth easier, we were not to engage him, just call for back up and wait.

So me, Aeris and Red set out to find the only person I never wanted to meet, but I am never that lucky. Sephiroth found us! We were in the bowells of the ship by the engine room when he materialized through the floor and gave us an evil smirk. I was on edge, every one of my senses were telling me run! And I would if I wasn't boxed into a corner with Aeris latched on to my arm cutting off the blood supply! Sephiroth slowly raised that Samurai sword of his and swiftly brought it down just as I fainted.

I awoke finding myself in Clouds arms, he was carrying me through a lively beach resort town. We must have been in Costa Del Sol, the most beautiful resort town in the world, or so I read in a magazine, all I saw was a bright orange blur. Cloud finally noticed I was awake and gently put me on my feat. He looked like he was about to speak but Tifa and Aeris dragged me to a hotel preventing him from doing so. I would have been angry with Tifa and Aeris but I was just very confused as to how and why I was still alive. So I asked. Tifa told me, just before Sephiroth's sword sliced through me, it was deflected by Cloud's sward. Tifa went on saying, Sephiroth fled leaving a monster called Jenova to kill us! Cloud, Barret and Red killed it off without much trouble just as the ship docked at Costa Del Sol, Cloud then carried me off board.

I think I'll release my pent up frustration and relieve some hapless store owner of their materia!

NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Are stay in Costa Del Sol was a short one, not because we were in a big hurry to get somewhere, it was just because I got caught borrowing (A.N. I think Yuffie forgot the difference between stealing and borrowing) some materia from a safe, I mean how was I supposed to know it had a silent alarm, as much as I love Wutia tradition, being left in the dark ages really is a burden with all this technology runny rampant.

A little while ago we were all walking through a mountain pass, which in tern led us through the Coral Mako reactor and onto some rickety old railroad tracks and although I had had a thorough telling off I was still my hyper self, I had to be because Aeris was a little down but would not tell me why, I think she made a move on Cloud but he brushed her off.

That rickety old track led us to the mining town of Coral and this place was a dump! All the buildings were in such a bad shape it was a wonder anything was still standing! There wasn't anything worth taking so I stuck close to the group, it was now I got a little background information on Barret, this was Barrets home town and the very reason he started AVALANCHE, (A.N. Barret may say he started it to save the planet but at first he just wanted to get revenge on Shinra) Shinra is the very reason Coral is in this sorry state but that did not surprise me, what surprised me is that the people of Coral blamed Barret for all their sorrow! Barret hates Shinra as much as me so as member of AVALANCHE I was going to set them straight or I would have if Cloud did not grab my arm and gave a look that said do not interfere.

Enough reminiscing, we are now in the Gold Sorcer! The most fun place in the world and the only good thing to come out of Shinra! This place has eight different areas, the Station, Wonder, Battle, Shoot, Spooky, Chocobo, Play and Round. The names don't make any sense but then again Shinra never does. The Station is simple, this is where you catch the Air Tram which takes you too and from the Gold Sorcer.

Wonder is the amusement section of the Gold Sorcer. This is where you will find all the arcade games. I want to know what the fuss about arcade games are but I have to wait for everyone to make up their mind about what their destination.

Battle is the fighting arena, where men and women come to test their bravery against monsters, it sounds simple but after every round you may incur a penalty to make the battles harder and more interesting for the spectators.

Shoot is a roller coaster ride with a gun, you have to shoot lots of different objects to gain points, the higher the points the better the prize you receive.

Spooky is the Haunted hotel, I really hope we don't have to go in there.

Chocobo is the Chocobo racing area, people come here to gamble on Chocobo's or bring their own Chocobo's and race them. A chocobo is a really big flightless bird, fully grown it is ten feet tall and over three hundred pounds, I heard that there are at least five different kinds of chocobo and all are distinguished by colour but I don't really care about that because I've never ridden one.

Play is the theatre section of the Gold Sorcer. This is where novice actors come to hit the big time but rarely succeed.

Round is the Gondola ride which lets you see the sites of the Gold Sorcer, I hear it's where lovers go to make out, GROSS! I can see it in my mind now, Tifa or Aeris dragging a protesting cloud with them.

As I come out of my mindless daze, I see every one looking at me, What the hell have I done wrong now! And it hits me, I must have been speaking out loud or shouted gross when the thought of people making out came to mind. I tell them I was thinking out loud and they drop it quickly enough

I watch Cloud walk over to the directory, no doubt to decided which area to go too. Tifa and Aeris keep taking quick glimpses to him and the entrance to the Gondola ride. It was easy to see what they were scheming and a feeling came over me I have never had, I don't know what this feeling is and I don't like it, so I'm going to do the only thing that comes to mind.

I walk over to Cloud, grab his arm and drag him to the entrance of the Wonder section, I look over my shoulder and see both Tifa and Aeris giving me a glair, I just smirk and quicken my pace. Cloud didn't put up much resistance but with his heavy footsteps he clearly did not want to go to the arcade.

As we reach the arcade, Cloud pry's himself from my grip and walks over to the seating area, I follow close on his heals. He sat and I wait until he looks at me, I give him a look that says I want something, Cloud asks what I want. In a proud and happy voice I tell him straight up "I need some Gill". If I was asking Barret, he would have said something like "what happened to the money we have given you already!" And of course I could not tell him I had spent it junk food, he would become really angry with me then.

It didn't take long for cloud to make up his mind, he stuffed his hand in his pocket and handed me a thousand Gill! I have just struck it rich or I would have if Cloud didn't bring me back from cloud nine. Cloud tells me that all the arcade games are one hundred Gill to play! I take back what nice things I said about the Gold Sorcer, it's just like the rest of Shinra: flashy and deceiving.

I've got a better idea, I'll take Cloud to the battle arena and get him to fight and I'll place a bet on Cloud to win, so when he does I will be filthy stinking rich!

NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I feel sick! Ever since cloud won that chocobo race to get out of Coral prison, we've been riding around in an all terrain buggy. This was a gift from Dio, the owner of the Gold Sourcer, for being wrongly accused for murder, not that we haven't killed people, just not those people.

Although I feel sick in this buggy, it does have it's advantages, with it we can cross any low running river, which is useful because we don't have to run up and down the river bank, days at a time looking for a part shallow and slow moving enough to wade or swim across. It also lets us cross the dunes that surround the Gold Sourcer, which would have taken us weeks to walk around.

Like everything made by Shinra the buggy was faulty. (A.N. not everything made by Shinra is faulty, Yuffie just has a biased view of them) It broke down just as we got to the Cosmo Canyon settlement which was lucky in a way because this is Reds home but unlucky for me because I got caught stealing a very rare matirea which I dropped while escaping. GAWD! I hate it when I lose materia!

I feel scared now. We are approaching the entrance, the guard is giving me a quizzical look, I do the quickest thing I can think of. I run up to Clouds back, wrap my arms around his waist and hide my head in his back Cloud stops walking and asks me what's wrong, I don't answer but didn't need too. The guard is laughing and slapping his knee. Cloud unwraps my arms and turns to face me, he tilts my face up so he can look me in the eyes, those big blue eyes I should hate but don't, ever since we were in the Gold Sourcer I've been wanting him to look at me, with his big blue eyes I have come to like. Cloud asks me what I stole and I tell him the truth, that I did steal some materia but dropped it by the gate as I was fleeing. He smiles at me and puts my stomach in knots and tell me that everything will be fine if I stay close by. Tifa and Aeris pick me up by my arms and carry me through the gate, the guard give me a warning glair and I quickly nod in agreement. They then drag me to the local bar and deposit me not to gently on a stool, both sit facing me and start their interrogation:

Tifa:What going on with you and cloud?

Yuffie:What?

Aeris:Are you trying to make him like you?

Yuffie:What are you on about?

Tifa:Cloud is too old for you, you'll end up getting hurt

This is so the bid sister routine, trying to keep me safe from older men but she's only saying this because she wants Cloud, I have nothing to fear from Cloud anyway, Cloud hasn't raised a finger to me since he hit me with the butt of his sword. If anything he has been protective, almost possessively but he like that to everyone he considers his friends

Aeris:Why does he let you hug him? Me and Tifa can't get close enough without him flinching and pulling away.

Yuffie:I don't know, perhaps he knows you two want a romantic relationship with him and doesn't want that, he knows I don't want that.

Aeris:So you see him as a big brother?

Yuffie:No, I see him as the pillar of strength this team relies on and unlike you two, all I want is his kindness and acceptance.

With that said, I storm off leaving Tifa and Aeris with a shocked expression on their faces. That will teach them of accusing me of liking Cloud, which my be true but I'm not going to act upon it. I'm not some cheep tart that sleeps with someone just because their brave, handsome, strong, has saved my life and is nice to me!

We have been here for I don't know how many hours, we can leave any time we like but Cloud insists on going through everything that has happened so far and I am so bored! Most of the thing he is ranting on about I already know and he made me apologise to the shop keeper that I stole from!

We are in this blasted buggy again and so I feel like crap, again! Cloud tells us that we are approaching the ruins if Nibelheim, Cloud and Tifas home town that was burned down five years ago when Sephiroth went crazy.

We pulled up to the entrance of Nibelheim and got out of the buggy, much to my relief, and stared at this town that was supposed to be in ruins. Tifa and Cloud are in shock at what they are looking at. The town appears to exactly as they described it before it was burned down. Something is not right here, I can see people and children going about their business but it fells… I don't know like their actors, playing out their roles, waiting for the director to say cut.

I come back to reality as someone in a black clock walks past me, he keeps muttering Sephiroths name. Cloud walks up to the person grabs their arm and moves the sleve up. He finds a number tatoo and Cloud remenbers the style being the same one that a Scientist Called Hojo gave red when he was experementing in him. To me this hole place has some conection to Shinra and I don't mean the reacter on Mount Nibelheim. This hole place is a stage waiting its final actors, whoever they are. I gently place my hands on clouds left arm, but I wasent doing this for my suport, I was doing this to show my surport to Cloud, that I belive that Nibelheim was burnt down. Whit this Cloud calmed down a little and it occourd to me that cloud needs as much surport as as we can give him. He tries to act strong for the group but inside he must be terribley lost and alone.

If I keep this up cloud might start to like me!

NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK! NUCK!


	6. Chapter 6

Not much to say except thanks Chaotic Rei for Looking this over and improving it.

* * *

Chapter 6 

I was so relieved when we finally left Nibelheim; the place was just so false and whats even worse Sephiroth was there! Sephiroth was in the Shinra Mansion. When we found him he started saying stuff about a reunion and other things; but I wasn't really listening because I was hiding behind Cloud, praying that Sephiroth would not attack us.

There was also this really weird guy in a red cape. Cloud got into a conversation with him, it turns out that his name is Vincent and heis an ex-member of the Turks. We've met the Turks a couple of times.From what I've seen they're not really a threat and not to mention that they're complete cowards, they keep running before the battle is over! He was in love with Sephiroth's real mother, Lucrecia. If that woman is Sephiroth's mother then why does he keep saying that Jenova is his mother? Vincent is now part of the team, that is until we kill Hojo.

Vincent has a creepy look to him as well asa dark aura surounding him. I get scared just looking at him, but if he starts anything with me he'll get a ninja star up his butt!

The most wonderful thing happened after that. We were all traveling through Mount Nibelheim, and it was an easy trek except for the occasional monster or dragon. Thanks to my exceptional Ninja skills, I beat most of them all by myself! Cloud came in handy, especially when we had to beat a big monster called Materia Keeper. The monster also lived up to its name because when it ws defeated, it dropped a single piece of materia, which of course I quickly scooped up before anyone noticed. But that's not what made me happy, believe it or not.Half way down Mount Nibelheim I tripped and hurt my ankle, and who would have thought "The Great Ninja Yuffie" could fall and hurt her ankle? Barrett burst out laughing and just like last time he laughed at me I had to set him straight myself.

And this is when the wonderful thing happened. Cloud stopped my limping assault on Barret and told me to get on his back! I blushed redder than a ripe tomato which didn't go amiss by Tifa and Aeris. So as not to endure two very jealous females wrath; I tried to decline Cloud's offer but that is wherethe problem lay. Cloud didn't offer his help, he had ordered me to get on his back. So when I declined, he simply picked me up by my arms, swung me 'round to his back and wrapped his arms under my legs. I made a nervous glance behind me and saw Tifa and Aeris both looking ready to beat me to a pulp. I knew my demise was close at hand so I decided to enjoy this while I could.I enclosed my arms around Cloud's neck and placed my head on Cloud's. I took a deep breath which made Cloud stiffen a little. Cloud stayed like that until we got to Rocket Town or at least I think he did, becauseI fell asleep some time before we got into Rocket Town. Cloud was warm and the steady beating of his heart was comforting. I could not help but fall asleep and have "pleasant" dreams. NYUCK! NYUCK!

Rocket Town is so boring! There is absolutely nothing to do! There only attraction is a giant rusty rocket that looks like it will fall over any moment! And to top it all off, we're stuck here until we can find a boat or something to leave! I need some amusement and the only thing that comes to mind is Cloud.

I find Cloud sitting on a bench looking at the rocket, and yet again he has that glazed look in his eyes. What must he be thinking about when he goes into his own little world? I walk up and stand right in front of him and he still doesn't notice me. I jump onto his lap and bury my head in his chest. I need to see how much he cares for me so I start the waterworks. Cloud, back from his trip in la la land, obviously concerned about me asks what's wrong:

"Are you okay Yuffie?"

"Cloud, do you think I'm a bad person?"

"Well, you're not a saint but no one onour team is."

"I'm not asking about the team."

(Cloud takes a deep breath) "No Yuffie. I don't think you're a bad person. Mischievous and deceiving at times but not a bad person."

"I get the feeling that the others don't want me on the team..."

"What gives you that feeling?"

"Barret keeps saying he doesn't want me on the team."

Cloud lets out a little chuckle, and says,"Barret says that to me, Red and Vincent as well."

"...Do you like me Cloud?"

"I… er… I mean I… yes of course I do. I like everyone on the team," Cloud says nervously.

Damn! He got around that question. I was doing so well... I'll get him next time. "Thanks Cloud. I needed that. Come find me when were ready to leave, 'kay." And with that said I reluctantly got off his lap and make my way back into town.

I make my way into someone's house; they're not home as far as I can tell which is a bonus to a thief but I'm not here to steal, I'm just being nosy. The person that lives here must be a strange person. The walls are covered with paintings of the sky at night, paintings of that rusty rocket and decorative spears. Very strange. I make my way into the back yard. In here there is a little red plane called Tiny Bronco. It must be as stubborn as a mule to have a name like that. "S#&t, f$#k , b&&#ks!" Who the hell would use such vulgar language?

"Who the f&#k are you!" Came a voice from under the Tiny Bronco.

"Who are you, you vulgar git!"

"I'm the owner of this house and since you asked so politely, I am Cid Highwind the greatest pilot Shinra has…"

The stupid man should have stopped at his name because now I have to kill him. After all in the war between Shinra and Wutai they used airships to bomb us so he was probably one of them! I do a single back flip into the roof of his house while throwing Ninja stars at him. As I look at my handy work I see he is unharmed, carrying a spear that had all the Ninja stars I threw at him embedded in it.

"Girl, what the f#&k is your problem! Do you want me to hurt you?"

"You work for Shinra, everyone who works for Shinra must die to avenge Wutai!" With that said I pull out my Four Point shuriken. His eyes widen in surprise as he realizes that his spear will break if hit by this. This battle should be over quickly!

NYUCK! NYUCK! NYUCK! NYUCK! NYUCK! NYUCK! NYUCK! NYUCK! NYUCK! NYUCK!


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Jumping off the roof, I throw my four-point shuriken at the gabby foul-mouthed git. He blocks with his spear and then my shuriken breaks it. And then, he runs in the house! What a coward! But I'm not letting him go. I run in the house after him and see him pulling one of his ornamental spears off the wall. I should have known they were not just for display.

"Now you're going to get it brat!"

"I'm not going to be the one that's going to get it, you old sexist git!" And with that said I attack again. I run up to him and start to slash at him with my shuriken. The old git blocks them with ease so I pick up the pace. I slash faster, harder and start pushing him back towards the open front door. I get him to the archway of the door then kick him in the face sending him through the open door. He quickly stabs his spear in the ground and flips on his feet before he touches the ground.

"You're quite skilled, I'll give you that, little girl. But you'll have to do better than that to beat me." He says in a smug voice while wiping the blood from his bleeding lip.

I just smirk. "You haven't seen anything yet Shinra scum!"

"Neither have you little girl. Now that I have space I can finally spin my spear. Do you think you can keep up with an old man?" The old git is says mockingly.

He starts to run at me with his spear behind him. I wait until he gets close and jump out the way throwing my shuriken. He spins his spear and deflects my shuriken back at me. I easily catch it and change my attack pattern. I fish some materia out of my pocket. Lucky day! It was my Ice materia. I back flip away from his attack, which nearly had my head, and start chanting. I point the materia at him and released the magic. The old git is frozen instantly. "Yes! Take that! No one can beat The Great Ninja Yuffie!"

I should have kept my mouth shut. The ice turns red and explodes leaving an unscathed but chilled Shinra pilot. "Why wont you just die!"

"I wont fall to a child playing Ninja." He says. He's mocking me again! He charges quicker then before and catches me by surprise. Just as he is about to thrust his spear into my gut, Aeris blocks his attack with her battle rod and Tifa punches him in the face sending him through one of his neighbor's windows.

"Are you all right Yuffie?" Aeris asks in her motherly voice. I don't get a chance to answer as Tifa pounces on me pinning me to the ground.

"What the hell did you steal this time!" She shouts right in my face. "I didn't steal anything!" I shout back.

"Then why was that man trying to kill you?" Aeris say pulling Tifa off of me. "It was because he works for Shinra! He was one of the pilots that bombed Wutai!"

"Girl I've never been anywhere near Wutai. During the war I was positioned in Midgar as Captain of the MAD (A.N. Midgar Aerial Defense) division. (A.N. Yes I made that up but it give us more background information on him that the game doesn't) And another thing I haven't worked for Shinra for five years! With that said he goes back into his own house and slams the door.

"Now that all your fun and games are over, Tifa and I are looking for a man called Cid. He might have a plane we can use. Do want to help us look for him?" I start a laugh nervously and they both give me a queer look.

"The man I put through that window would not happen to be him would it?" Tifa asks me sternly." I nod my head and Tifa lets out an exasperated cry and reaches out for me. I duck and flee towards the Rocket that this town is so aptly named after.

Why oh why did I do this? The simple answer is that my agenda from the start was to steal their materia. But now I feel so bad. I don't feel bad that I betrayed Tifa, Aeris, Red, Vincent and Cid. I feel bad that I broke Cloud's trust, he must hate me right now and it pains me more then these dammed ropes. I am currently tied up on one the many godly faces that my people worship. Standing at a distance in front of me is a small fat man. Who the hell is this blond fat git? And why does he keep asking me multiple-choice questions! Why didn't I pay attention during rope escape lessons?

"Dio let her go now!" Cloud has come to save me! But why? I took all their materia. That's it, he just want the materia back. "Yuffie are you all right?" Cloud shouts to me.

"Why do you care? I took your materia if you have already forgotten!"

"We'll talk about later!" Cloud then looks at the small fat man and draws his sword. Cloud starts to say something but the wind and distance makes it intangible. Dio then raises his hand and a big flying monster swoops down on top of Cloud, Aeris and Barret. The monster is thrown into the air as it is hit by Barret's Big Shot. Aeris then does her Earth's Breath move. Cloud jumps into the air and kicks off of the monsters face. His sword starts to glow and lose rocks from the mountain start to fly around him. The rocks start to glow a molten hot color and then Cloud points his sword at the flying creature.

The rocks bombard the monster, and I can hear the creature's cries of pain as the rocks smash its bones and rip through its wings. The monster lets loose a death cry and fall down the mountain out of sight. That was the first time I have seen Cloud let loose such a powerful attack. It makes me wonder how much he held back during our few sparring lessons. As I look back toward the group, I spot that fat git hanging from the cliff. Barret has his foot positioned above his hands. With a loud laugh he steps down on his hands and shouts, "That's for the people of Sector seven slums!"

"What are you waiting for? Get me down!" I shout, wanting to get down as soon as possible.

"Why did you do it Yuffie?" I look away from him not wanting to make eye contact.

"I did it to make Wutai strong so we could fight for our freedom." I say quietly, still not making eye contact.

"Yuffie, you do realize that we will have to defeat Shinra sooner or later and that would have meant Wutai's freedom from Shinra." Cloud explains to me calmly.

I nod but don't speak. I want to cry but don't want to in front of Cloud. I start to shake and sniff, I'm fighting a losing battle. Cloud pulls me into a tight embrace and I let loose and cry into his chest.

I don't know when I stopped crying or fell asleep but when I woke up we were camping near the dunes of the Gold Saucer. I have to make it up to Cloud. I have to show him that I deserve to be his friend. Perhaps if I take him on a date at the Gold Saucer, I can show him I deserve to be his friend.

NYUCK! NYUCK! NYUCK! NYUCK! NYUCK! NYUCK! NYUCK! NYUCK!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Final fantasy or the characters. Chaotic Rei you can think of this as a going away present. Thats why I did not send it to you for beta-reading. Have a happy holiday.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Ever since I took the groups materia they have all been giving me the cold shoulder, all but Cloud and Aeris that is. Barret won't look at me, Cid sneers at me, Red wags his tail in a threatening manner, Vincent just doesn't even acknowledge my existence, which is nothing new and Tifa dose her best to avoid me at any cost. (Long sigh) If it were not for Cloud and Aeris I would have left the group. I have to make it up to them but I don't know how. I'm a strong person but after what happened at Wutia I realised that there getting better and I'm not. The fights are getting harder but everyone takes it in their stride. After my date with Cloud I will have to get him to train me. If I can save their butts in battle then maybe, just maybe they will forgive me.

The trek to the Gold Sourcer was an easy one but the monsters around here are pushovers. The people of Corral gave Barret a cold welcome just like last time and again I wanted to teach them a lesson but until Barret considers me a friend again I had best just ignore what happens unless I want his gun in my face.

Being in close proximity with the rest of the group while riding the tram made us all a little on edge. I could tell that Barret and Cid hade a few choice words for me but they kept quiet thanks to Cloud giving them his best evil stare. I skooch a little closer to Cloud and I see Tifa twitch much to my delight. The Tram comes to a halt and we all disambark. Cloud makes his way to the battle arena and I quickly follow with Aeris.

I don't fully understand what's going on but apparently we need to find a thing called a key stone which goes to a place called The Temple Of The Ancients and apparently the owner of the Gold Sourcer, Dio, has one. That's why we are looking him in the battle Arena. Me, Cloud and Aeris walk into Dio's prize room and look would have that the Key Stone would be on the central pedestal.

"You like that do you boy." We all turn around and see Dio flexing his oversized measles.

"Dio, would it be ok if we borrow this?" Could says pointing at the Key Stone.

"Sorry my boy. I cannot just give you something of value but since you have been good to me in past I will give it to you on one condition." Dio says flexing again.

"And what would that be?"

"Entertain me boy, Fight in the arena." This I did not like. Cloud is a great fighter but fighting in the battle arena is completely different to fighting on the field. No doubt Dio would want Cloud to win but it's not as simple as picking up your sword and swinging.

"Cloud. There must be another way. Can I just steal it? I promise I won't get caught."

"Don't worry Yuffie. I'll win. Just root for me in the stands ok." And with that said he walks off with Dio leaving me and Aeris to watch helplessly on the side lines.

I should never have doubted Cloud. He's into the seventh round and going strong. The penalties he received so far have mainly been poison, small and frog; all of which Clouds Accessory protects him from. Aeris and me have been cheering him on just like he asked and after every round he waved at us. Aeris will swoons at this and I just wave back with a slight blush that Cloud thankfully can not see from this distance.

Cloud kills off the monsters and prepares him self for the next round by stretching. For ones he gets no penalties. Cloud swings his sword back over his shoulder and gets into his fighting stance. (A.N. I never liked his fighting stance in FF7 so imagine Cloud with his legs bent. Left shoulder forward and arm pointing at the enemy and his right hand clutching the handle to his sword which in on his back.) His next opponents are nothing more than ground squirrels. Cloud kills them off in record time. The crowd at this time are going wild. Only Dio has ever made it this far and personally I thing he cheated for no one is as good as Cloud in a fight.

The ninth round doesn't last long ether. Cloud had to beat a big red raptor. The creature is weak but has massive stamina so Cloud just hacked at it until it fell. The penalty on the other had was bad, real bad. The received an 8 10th health reduction and to make matters worse he was fighting a dragon in the next round. The battle started and just as I thought would happen Cloud was slow on his feet. Cloud is on the defensive and whenever an opening comes up Cloud is to slow to make a strike. The dragon knocks Cloud to the ground, Me and Aeris scream out his name and telling him not to give up. Cloud barely evades the dragon's claw and get onto his feet.

Cloud surprises us all by running straight at the dragon. The dragon gets on its hind legs and blows out a burst of fire which engulfs Cloud. Aeris nearly faints but I keep her awake. Cloud comes out of the flame with his sword shining and rams it into the dragons gut, Cloud then jumps up bringing the sword with him cutting the dragons stomach in two then swinging the his sword and beheading the dragon. The whole room bursts in cheer. I jump over the railings and run straight up to Cloud. Hr promptly faints into my shoulder and when Aeris arrives we take him to the lobby where Aeris cures him and wakes him up. Dio congratulates Cloud saying that was the best fight he had ever seen and gives us the Key Stone like he promised.

We make our way to the station only to find that it has broken down. This give me a chance to take Cloud out on are date but also gives Tifa and Aeris the same chance. I will have to be sneaky if I want to get that date with Cloud. I could always lock their door at the hotel we will be staying at but Tifa will just break it down. Looks like I will have to use my sleep materia and tie them down, just to be on the safe side.

NYUCK! NYUCK! NYUCK! NYUCK! NYUCK! NYUCK! NYUCK! NYUCK!


	9. Chapter 9

I will be going over my other chapters to make them easier to understand.

**

* * *

Chapter 9 **

Yuffie's POV

My whole plan to put Aeris and Tifa to sleep plan is not going to work. It would work had Cloud not taken away my status materia to make the team more relaxed around me. So I will do the next best thing. Looking the door will only cause Tifa to break it down so instead I'm going to cast Barrier on the door. It's a good thing that Tifa or Aeris don't carry any Debarrier or this too would not work.

Normal POV

Yuffie makes her way stealthily towards Tifa and Aeris's bedroom. As quietly as she can Yuffie cast the barrier spell on the door and snickers to herself. Too bad casting spells makes a lot of light. Tifa notices the light and runs to the door. Tifa turns the handle and pushes the door only to have in stop a centimetre open. Tifa starts slamming the door on the invisible force and becomes quite irate when it won't open.

"Tifa? What's wrong?" Aeris asks.

"The door won't open. Something is blocking the door." Tifa says still trying to force open the door. Tifa gets fed up trying to open the door and rips it off its hinges.

"Was that really necessary? The hotel manager will be quite up set." Tifa ignores the comment and tries to walk out the door only to walk into the barrier.

"What the hell! Someone put a barrier on the doorway!" Tifa screams pounding the barrier which was having no effect.

"Who do you think put it there?"

"I know exactly who! It's that little brat! Oww when I get my hands on her I will wring her neck!" Tifa says throttling an imaginary Yuffie.

"Why would she do that? Isn't she supposed to be trying to make you and the others like he again. Doing this would defeat that would it not?" Aeris says logicically.

"You should know that she only cares about three things. Number one: herself, number two: materia and three: Cloud." Tifa goes into deep thought. As she mentioned Clouds name. Then it hit her. The reason she would do this. "Yuffie! That little $!. She's doing this to get cloud to herself! We have to break down this barrier!"

"We can't, neither of us carry Debarrier materia. We'll have to wait for it to wear of." Tifa starts throwing a tantrum and breaking anything in sight.

Yuffie makes her way towards Clouds room. Just like Yuffie, Cloud had a room to himself which meant she could sneak him out without getting caught by the others.

Yuffie raps in the door and hears a faint mumble from inside. Taking this as a signal to enter, Yuffie walks in. She finds Cloud face down on his pillow.

"Hay Cloud, what you up to?" Cloud just mumbles into his pillow. Yuffie put her hands on clouds head and tilts it up.

"Could you repeats that Cloud." Yuffie says in a chipper voice.

"I said go away. I want to rest." Yuffie drops Clouds head and walks around the room aimlessly. Seeing as Yuffie was not going to leave until she got what she wanted, Cloud picks himself on the bed and look at Yuffie.

"What do you want Yuffie?" Cloud asks tiredly. Yuffie make her way to Clouds bed and sits down.

"I want you to come and have fun with me. Last time we were here you gave me a thousand Gill and sent me on my way and that was no fun. And besides you look like you could use some cheering up. So how about it?" Yuffie asks. Cloud just lay back on his bed. A sign that he was not interested. Yuffie pulls a face, grabs his arm, yanking him off the bed and pulling him out the door.

Yuffie's POV

The first thing that I did was take Cloud to a play and as luck would have it we were asked to play the staring roles. Cloud as the handsome knight and me as the hapless princess in need of rescuing. The play went well even though Cloud could not act but at least I got a kiss from Cloud. It is a shame it was part of the script.

Normal POV

Yuffie takes Cloud to the Gondola ride, the most romantic part of the Gold Sourcer. The ride operator says the ride is free tonight and gives them two tickets. Cloud and Yuffie enters the shack shaped Gondola and it takes off shakeably. The two are quiet until the ride comes to the pinical of hight for the Gondola and stalls. A woman's voice come over the com and tells them there's a problem that will take a while to fix.

"Cloud." Yuffie says in a quiet voice.

"Hmm"

"I did a stupid thing before going to your room." Yuffie admits quietly

"And what did you do?" Cloud asks concerned

"I cast barrier on Tifa and Aeris's room door."

"Why did you do that?"

"They were planing on taking you out on a date"

"So you blocked there door so you could take me on a date?"

"Yes.. I mean no. I just wanted to cheer you up." Cloud and Yuffie go quiet and look out their respective windows. The quiet lasts for a couple of minuets before Yuffie breaks it.

"Cloud ... Cloud do like me." Yuffie asks tentatively.

"Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"You evaded the question last time."

"Ok. If I didn't like you, you would not be on the team I would have followed the others advice and left you there." Yuffie looks down at her lap and plays with her hands. Again silence befalls them only this time Yuffie brakes it by standing up.

"Yuffie sit down. Its dangerous to stand while the ride is not at the station." Cloud advises

But Yuffie has something to do before complying. ((Oh gawd here I go, don't loose your nerve, just go for it.)) Yuffie thinks to herself.

"Yuffie sit dowumm" Cloud is silenced as Yuffie captures his mouth with hers. Yuffie quickly its on his lap and moves closer to deepen the kiss. Cloud sits there like a statue not even moving his mouth. The ride starts up and Yuffie ends the kiss and moves her head to the side of his.

"Cloud ... Cloud say something." Cloud doesn't respond.

"Cloud ... please say something." Again Cloud doesn't respond. Yuffie tries to get a response out of Cloud.

"Please say something." Yuffie says almost a whisper.

" ... Something." Cloud whispers back. Yuffie gets off Cloud's lap and slaps him hard across the cheek. Cloud just rubs his cheek without expression.

"Something! You ... you jerk! Is that all you can say! Something! I put my heart on the line and all you can say is something! The only reason I'm here is because I thought that you thought I as special to you!" Yuffie screams and starts trying to slap Cloud repeatedly. Cloud dodges a few slaps then grabs Yuffie's wrists trying to restrain her.

"Let go of me you jerk! Don't touch me!" Yuffie shouts trying to get out of Clouds vice like grip. Yuffie tires herself out and falls into Cloud's chest crying. Cloud holds her as she cries eventually she calms down enough so cloud can talk to her.

"sigh Yuffie What you want ... it's something I don't think I can give. So much is happening and I can't seem to find myself. I am confused most of the time and completely lost any other time." Says

Cloud.

"We don't have to move fast, we can take our time to find you and I will be here with you if you let me. Just make a choice." Yuffie says in-between sniffs.

The ride comes to a halt and the pair exit with Yuffie still holding onto Cloud. They walk back to the station area then back to Cloud's room. The pair stop at the door.

"Have you mad your choice?" Yuffie asks

"I have. And I have a felling I might regret it later." Yuffie playfully punches his arm then kisses his cheek.

"I promise you won't. And when we get the chance I want you to train me. If I don't get better I will only hinder the team." Yuffie says walking off to her room.

Yuffie's POV

That did not go as planed but the final result was good. Cloud has given me a chance and I will not mess it up. I just hope Tifa and Aeris will not skin me when they find out, well more Tifa than Aeris. Aeris will probably only supply the scalpel.

* * *

Be brutally honest with your reviews. That is the only people that review my fic. 

Thanks to LostxRaine and Chaotic Rei for being constant reviewers.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Chaotic Rei for beta checking this chapter.  
I think this chapter is a little plain. Chaotic Rei added bits here and their to make it beter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

/Yuffie's POV/

Almost everything about my date with Cloud was perfect. I had so much fun with him! But of course everything good has a down side, if something good happens then something bad has to happen to even out the balance. And that's exactly what happened. Someone stole the Keystone! Can you believe it! Oh Gawd, when Cloud found out he went crazy! He started running around, waving his big ol' sword around and cussing like Cid! It would have been funny had one of his swings not nearly took my head off! And I like my head too!

It was a good thing that Barret was a bit of a techno wiz. He told Cloud that he could find out who stole the keystone by watching the security camera's footage. Watching the footage was not a good idea to me and I was sort of right, then again I am The great Ninja Yuffie, so of course I'm right! You would be a fool to think otherwise. Nyuck. The camera showed me entering Cloud's room and leaving a few minutes later with Cloud in tow. I looked at Tifa and I saw a burning hatred for me. But I don't really care, as long as Cloud and Aeris like me, what the others think don't matter. So there, Tifa!

Cloud had some explaining to do about why he left his room when he had the keystone and would you believe it, most of the group blamed me! Well it was my fault for taking Cloud on that date but Cloud needed to get out and have fun, I mean he is just so boring! It like he walks around with a stick up his butt! Or his sword, having that up your butt would really make you stand up straight.

I quickly fast forwarded the security tape and stopped it when a really big Mog and a cat in a hat, which was sitting on the Mog's head, came up to the door. The mog attempted to put a key into the door but as it did the door open on its own accord. Oh Gawd can you believe Cloud forgot to look the door when we left! It would not have mattered but the group was not happy that he gave the thief free entry into his room. Cloud made a speech about going to the Temple of the Ancients, that we still had time to catch up and find out why Sephiroth is after the Promised Land, and no one bothered to mention that we had no idea where the Temple was. Well I had a vague idea. On the rare occasion that I got bored, when I was still at home, I read books. One book that I read was about the ancient people of the Cetra. I don't remember much about what I read, but one part in particular got stuck in my head. The Temple of the Ancients was said to be a full of knowledge and MATERIA! I always kept it in the back of my mind where the book said it was located. I want that Materia!

I told Cloud about this and he did something I will never forget. He kissed me! And not on the cheek or the forehead, either. It was full on, smack on my lips baby! Just like any girl in love, I melted into him trying to make the kiss last longer. It was a good thing Tifa at the time was in her room, getting herself ready for the trip or she might have tried to kill Cloud and me.

/Normal POV/

AVALANCHE were all squashed on the Tiny Bronco and making their way to where Yuffie said it should be located, everyone except Yuffie was fine. Every ten minutes Yuffie would toss her stomach contents up and over the side of the plane. Everyone got a sickly feeling just looking at her. About an hour into the trip the group came up to a large mass of land covered in forest. Somewhere in the centre of the forest the group can make out the tip of what appeared to be a pyramid.

"That's it! That's the temple! Aeris cried out.

"How can you tell?" Cloud asks.

"I can feel it, and I can almost hear it. Lots of voices just out of hearing." The group looks at Aeris like she lost some of her sanity. Cloud and Yuffie believed her though.

"Well let's check it out. Standing here won't do us any good." Cloud says to reassure Aeris. The group make their way into the forest.

/Yuffie's POV/

Cloud had ordered Vincent to go on ahead and like to strange thing he is, he jumps up into the treetops, his cape moving like if has a mind of its own, and disappears. I wonder if Vincent has had any Ninja training? He's very sneaky and quiet and is stealthier than I am, grrr... We carried on moving through the forest, every now and then gunshots can be heard and the sound of dying monsters echoes through the forest.

We eventually made it to the temple and Vincent was waiting for us at the archway, leading to the pyramid. Aeris started mumbling to her self… It was kind of scary.

"Aeris? Are you alright?" I ask.

"There are so many voices. Voices … voices I don't understand."

"What voices? Only you and I are talking"

"No, voices of the dead. They're trying to tell me things but so many are speaking at once. I don't understand."

"Perhaps they will make more sense if we go inside the temple?" Aeris starts running up the stairs of the temple. We all follow close behind. When we finally catch up and enter the temple I have to hold my nose to keep myself from being sick. The scent of blood is so strong I wanted to faint. Looking around I see Shinra soldier bodies everywhere, all appear to have been killed by sword.

I look at Cloud and he is on edge, his hand firmly griped around his sword ready to kill anything that moves. A moaning sound hits the group's ears and Cloud swings his sword towards the sound. The person was lucky to have been sitting down or he would have lost his head. It was one of the Turks, a member I have not seen yet. Tseng is his name and the way Aeris looked at him made me want to kill him! I have seen fear in her eyes before but never like this. I grab my Double Edge throwing weapon and make a jump at him just to be caught by Barret. He left me hanging like towel on a clothes line while Cloud integrated the Turk scum. After the integration we Cloud mad a group to go further into the temple. Well that's not true, Aeris and me didn't take no for an answer and went with Cloud. The rest of the team will wait outside; they would only slow us down anyway.

* * *

Be brutally honest with your reviews. That is the only people that review my fic any way. Thank you all in advance. 


End file.
